Final Reflection
by Starlight Boy
Summary: Three years after the defeat of the Doom Phantom, a new enemy appears. Will the scouts have the strengh to fight it? Read and find out! :) Rated PG b/c it has one word that is not even bad. Please Read and Review!


# **Final Reflection**

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon, it belongs to the people in Japan.I do own the Crisis and Starlight guardians, and Mischana and Moruku and Mishkah, so don'tuse them without my permission!If you have any questions or comments, review the story or email me at [comedian900@hotmail.com][1].

"Doom Phantom!" Serenity yelled."Go away forever!" Rini yelled after her.Suddenly, a column of energy overtook them and crashed up through the Dark Gate.The huge Dark Crystal was overtaken by the energy and detonated."This can't be! No one is stronger than the Doom Phantom!" Wiseman yelled, disintegrating.Serena sat bolt upright in a cold sweat.It was that same dream.It had been repeating ever since the defeat of the Doom Phantom months ago.She looked at her clock.She had dozed off only a few hours ago, and it was now seven P.M.She decided that she would no longer be able to nap, so she got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Serena emerged from her bedroom in her pajamas about forty minutes later.She went downstairs to get a snack.She looked at the clock.Seven forty one.She thought that since she hadn't eaten dinner, she might be able to con a big snack out of her mom.Serena turned into the kitchen.Everything was as it had been.Only one thing was different, though.There was a not on the counter in front of her, addressed to her.She opened the letter.

"Serena-

Went out with your father, 

Be back soon.

Love you always, 

Mom

P.S. I made you a chocolate cake.It is in the refrigerator."

"WOW!Chocolate Cake!" Serena stopped herself, and began to think.Why would her mother just go and make her a cake.She looked over at the calendar, and she saw something that she had totally forgotten about.It was her birthday!With the hectic day of school she had had that day, she had totally neglected her own birthday.Suddenly, her communicator started flashing.Raye appeared on the screen."What is it Raye?" Serena asked."Serena, we need you at the Temple for an emergency scout meeting!"Just as fast as she had appeared, she disappeared.

"This had better be good!" Serena said, running down the street in the clothes she had changed into.She turned up the steps as she last hairpin to hold her left odango in place.She ran up the steps, and slid the door to the room they always met in open, and was surprised by a huge yell: "SURPRISE!"Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, her parents, Molly, and even Melvin was there.

Serena was sitting on the ground, gobbling up the cake she had been served.She paused for a split second to take a gulp of the punch she had also been served."Quit eating so fast, Serena!" Her mom said under her breath."But mom—" Serena's mom cut her off."JUST STOP EATING SO FAST!"As if out of nowhere, she pulled out a spatula, and threatened her with it."Why did you bring your spatula?" Serena asked."Lita let me borrow it.""Note to self, get Lita back," Serena said to herself.

"Wow!" Serena said, as she put on the golden chain her parents had given her.Luna walked up, and jumped onto her shoulder."There is another surprise waiting in your room for when you get home."She jumped off of Serena's shoulder.

Serena walked in the door to her room.She walked over to what she thought was her bed because she could not see because her face was covered up by presents.As if by magic, some of the presents off of the top lifted up.Serena was a bit startled, but she dropped the presents onto her plush carpet when she saw who was standing there.

"RINI!" Serena yelled, taking Rini into her arms.She was crying a considerable flood of tears of joy now."Take it easy Serena!" Rini replied, returning the hug.Serena held her out at arm's length.Rini was wearing her schoolgirl outfit."How long are you staying?" Serena asked."I don't know."

"Serena!" Raye yelled.Serena and Rini were coming up the steps of the Temple, late for the Sailor Scout meeting."Cool your jets, Raye!" Serena yelled back.They stepped up the last step.Rini was one step behind her."Now what is all of this about?" Serena asked.

"And that is the story."Everyone looked at Rini, shocked. "Oh yeah, one more surprise, Serena."Rini reached into the handbag she had brought with her."What more could you possibly throw at me?" Serena asked.Rini pulled out an object, and threw it at Serena.It was the Crescent Moon Wand."Where did you get _that_?!" Ami asked, in shock.Just as Ami had asked this, the scouts began to glow.Their transformation wands floated up out of assorted pockets and purses.They were over taken by a white light.When the light subsided, floating in front of them were a new transformation wands.Each person's was similar as always before, but never before had they looked like this.The new wands were a gold cylinder with a colored ball on the top, which was held on by spikes of gold.The ball had inside of it each person's planetary symbol.Then, Serena's locket floated up.It opened, and the Silver Crystal separated itself from the locket.The locket's colors disappeared, and it turned gray.It fell to the floor.Serena knelt down next to it, and picked it up.She stared in amazement as it glowed and in a flash of light, it transformed into a new locket.The Silver Crystal attached itself to the Crescent Moon Wand.The locket had transformed into a golden heart shape.A crescent moon gracefully rounded it, while four jewels of varying color graced the sides of it.The Crescent Moon Wand Flashed and turned into a brilliant new weapon.It was a silver wand with the Silver Crystal held on top.On the bottom were two crescent moon shapes held together by their ends.At the top point of the two crescents was a circular blue crystal, embedded in a circle of gold.

"Mommy said to give it to you."Rini stood there.Just then, sparkles of light flew around the room, and a huge mirror appeared there.Neo-Queen Serenity stepped out of it. "Good girl, Rini."Serenity held out a locket for Rini.It was almost exactly like Serena's but it was pink.Everything else was the same."I know that a time will come very soon when you will have to fight along side the others to defend the Universe.That time is approaching quickly."With that, Neo-Queen Serenity began to walk back to the mirror."I shall now return to the future.Rini, be a good girl."With that, she stepped back into the mirror, and the mirror dispersed into tiny particles of light, which promptly dissipated.

"Now that was something I would have never expected.Now, Rini, where did you get the wand?" Raye asked."Well, I went back in time to when you guys were fighting Beryl.I got there just as you joined your powers and destroyed her.When you lost consciousness, you dropped the wand. I fell down near me.Queen Serenity's spirit appeared, and took the Silver Crystal.I ran over and took the wand, and then went back to the future."They all walked up to their new transformation wands, and took them.Serena took her locket, and put it back on the front of her school uniform.Rini did the same with hers.

Serena was walking through the park.She looked around, and then she found a bench to sit on.She sat and got lost in thought.Just then, she heard a shrill scream.She looked around, and saw an extremely ugly creature attacking a person.'There will come a time when you will have to fight alongside the scouts to defend the Universe.That time is near.'Neo-Queen Serenity's words echoed through her mind."Good bye normal life."Serena looked around.No one was around."Moon Starlight Power!"In blazes and flashes of light, she transformed into Sailor Moon.She began to run towards the monster and the person it was attacking."Yo, Sleaz-oid!" SM yelled.The monster looked up."I am Sailor Moon!In the name of the moon, I will punish you for tormenting these innocent people!"The monster dropped the person it was attacking, and then stood up."What did you say your name was again?" The monster asked."Never mind.It doesn't matter.You will be dead soon enough for interfering in my affairs.""Not if we have anything to say about it!"Just then, the other scouts came running up around her."More little brats?" the monster said, annoyed."Who are you calling a brat?" Mercury yelled, charging up her new attack."Mercury Cosmic Tidal Wave!"A huge wave of water hit the monster, injuring it."Hey, that stung you little brat!"With that, the monster sent a blast of energy at the scouts, but then Mars countered by sending her new attack at it."Mars Flaming Supernova!"With that, a huge ball of fire countered the attack, and sent the monster flying into a nearby tree.Sailor Moon took out her new weapon.She pointed it at the monster."Silver Crystal Meteor Shower!"With that, the crystal began to glow.A wave of meteors hit the monster, and then a huge ball of light shot out at it and overtook it, and destroyed it."That was for tormenting these people," Sailor Moon said.

"Where did that thing come from?" Venus asked, just a little stunned."I think I know," Mini Moon stated."Any explanation is welcome," Mercury said."Well, for a long time now, I have been sensing a great evil forming itself in the future.I think that thing came back to destroy us, so we can't interfere in the future.""Makes a lot of sense, though," Jupiter said."I think it is time for Rini to return home."The other scouts nodded in unison."Except this time, we are going with you," Serena said to her.Rini smiled."I think I know how to get there, too."Just then, a woman walked up to them."I would like to thank you," she said."No problem.We've been at this for a while."Serena smiled at her."What was that thing?" the woman asked."We don't know, and that is what we are going to find out."Mercury stepped forward."One more question, who are you?"Mars stepped forward this time."We are the Sailor Scouts.I am Sailor Mars.This is Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mini Moon."She bowed in the traditional Japanese way."If you will excuse us, we have to get going now."

They all met in Raye's room, and de-transformed."Now, how did you say we are going to get to the future?"Rini pulled a scroll out of the bag she had left under Raye's bed.She handed it to her."Mommy said this spell can only be performed in front of the Sacred Flame.She also said you were the only one who could perform this spell," she said hading it to Raye. 

They all knelt before the Sacred Flame.Raye read from the scroll, and then the fire flared up extremely high.The room was filled with the same sparkles that had filled Raye's room before, and then a mirror formed."I know about this spell!" Raye exclaimed."This is how to call up the sacred Mirror of Time.""Apparently it worked."They all went over to Raye's room.They pulled out the emergency duffel bags they had stored in a secret place there.They stored them there when Rini had first made it clear about what they were facing.They walked back into the room with the Mirror of Time in it."Lets go," Raye said.She was the first to walk through the mirror.The others followed.

Serena walked down the hallway.The clear crystal floor glittered in the light.She came upon a huge door.She was pretty sure about what was behind the next set of doors, so she continued on to push through the doors.She saw what she thought two years ago that she would never see—her future self."Well, Serena, what a pleasant surprise!"She was greeted by her future self.

"So this is how you have know what is going on all along!"Serena looked at the Mirror of Time.She was in Raye's temple."When Crystal Tokyo was constructed after I awakened the world from the new Ice-Age, Raye asked that since her temple would be bulldozed, that the chambers of the temple would be reconstructed and connected to her room.The trees had amazingly survived, so they were transported to the Palace Courtyard," Neo-Queen Serenity explained."That is how we are able to call up the Mirror inside of the palace."Serena looked into the mirror.She saw her mother running around the kitchen of her house preparing dinner.The thought hit her that her mother might not know where she was…"Neo-Queen Serenity—" "Please call me Serena," she cut her off."Serena, I need to go back and explain something I should have a long time ago to my mother…"

The Mirror of Time appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.The slight light given off from the mirror's appearance flashed on the far wall of the kitchen where Serena's mom was standing.She turned around, and in the doorway was a large elaborate mirror outlined in gold.She stared in awe.Then Serena shocked her half to death, and stepped out of the mirror.

"Huh?" Serena's mom weakly stated, sitting up."Hi mom."Serena was there, sitting next to her."What happened?" She asked."Well mom, there is something I have been meaning to tell you…"

"And that is the story."Serena's mom was staring at her in disbelief."That is the lamest story I have ever heard to get out of taking a test.Come on now, which subject is it in?"Serena got up."You don't seem to see how important this is, mother!If I don't go and fight, the universe will be annihilated!"Serena's mother just stared at her."If you are Sailor Moon, prove it.""If you say so."Serena got out her locket.'I've seen that before…' Serena's mother thought to herself.Serena raised it into the air, and then shouted "Moon Starlight Power!"In flashes and blazes of light she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Alright Serena, I don't know what to say.I suppose you have to…""Mother, we will be fine.Come over here and let me show you just what we can do."They walked over to the Mirror of Time."This is the Mirror of Time.With it you can view any point or place in history, or in the present, or the future.Look into the mirror."On the Mirror showed the final battle between the Scouts and Beryl.Serena's mother watched in amazement as they joined their powers and destroyed Beryl.After that, the mirror showed her future self fighting the Doom Phantom.Like before, they joined their powers and destroyed him."That was our toughest battle yet.If we had let up for a second, he would have brought enough power through the Dark Gate to shatter the planet into a dust cloud.""Now this is the real shocker.""Things couldn't get worse.""Watch them."Rini was shown on the mirror, with Neo-Queen Serenity and Endymion."That's Darien and Rini and someone else.""That someone else is me.Darien and I are future husband and wife, and Rini is our future daughter."

"And that is the whole story.""Queen?Princess?Daughter?I don't know what to think.All I can ask is to meet your future self.""Then come with me."Serena put her hand on her locket and her Sailor fuku disappeared.They walked into the mirror, and appeared back in the temple at the palace.

"And this is the room of our past.Here we gathered articles about us saving people, pictures, ET cetra."There was a small pillar in the corner.It was waist high, and there was a black velvet pillar.On it was a golden heart shape."What is that?"She went over to it, and picked it up."I think you should take this, you will need it."Serenity walked over to her."Give me your locket and take this one."Serenity took Serena's Starlight Locket and put it on the pillar."Raise it into the air and shout Moon Eternal, Make Up."Serena raised it up above her head, and shouted, "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"In blazes and flashes of light, she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.There she stood, poised in her new fuku, and her angel wings spread."Incredible!" Serena exclaimed, looked down at her new outfit.The other scouts walked in, and looked at her."Serena?" Raye asked."Wow!" Mina exclaimed."That's not all," the future Lita said walking into the room.They all touched the heart on their uniforms, and their fuku retuned.They handed the super transformation wands to their past selves."We thought you might need these, since Serenity said she was going to give Serena her new locket."

"Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!"They transformed into their super selves."This is going to be a battle to remember," Serenity said."What is goin' on?" Rini asked, walking in."I need you to take this," Serenity said.She held out her locket that she uses to transform into super Mini Moon."Raise it above your head and shout Moon Cosmic Dream Action."Rini did so, and she transformed into Super Mini Moon."Incredible!" She said.

"Keep your hands off me!" the woman screamed."Take her heart crystal _and_ her star seed!"

"Come on guys, we have a slight problem!" Serena yelled running down the hall and taking her locket out of her pocket.She raised it above her head, and shouted "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"She spread her angel wings and took off flying.The other scouts soon ensued, transforming as they ran.They arrived where the woman was being attacked.Her heart crystal and star seed were floating above her, and she was lying on the ground.A hideous monster was walking towards her to take her precious items of power."Don't even think about touching those!Mars Flaming Supernova!"With those words, Sailor Mars sent a huge ball of fire at the monster.It was taken by surprise so badly that it flew back."Venus Love and Beauty Shock!""Jupiter Oak Evolution!""Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"The attacks hit the monster.When the dust cleared, the monster was standing there, unharmed.A silent voice sounded in Serena's head suddenly.She closed her eyes."Use the power within you…you can defeat this beast…"Serena opened her eyes.She looked at the monster.It was charging towards the woman again."Keep your hands off of her!Final Crescent Shockwave!"With that she sent a crescent moon shaped shockwave of power at the monster.It hit the monster and sent it flying."Where did that come from?" Jupiter asked her."I dunno, but lets hit this thing with everything we've got before it can take the star seed and crystal!""Right!Mercury Cosmic Tidal Wave!""Mars Flaming Supernova!""Venus Star Shock!""Jupiter Lightning Crush!""Silver Crystal Power Kiss!"With that all of their attacks melded together and destroyed the monster.The star seed and pure heart crystal returned to the woman's body."Impressive!"The scouts looked up and a person was floating there."Who are you?" Serena yelled up to him."My name is Mishkah.I come from the planet Krysta.I am here to gather star seeds and pure hearts to awaken the Lord of Darkness.This planet is the gate to the realm where he sleeps.""Lord of darkness or not, you aren't going to harm these people!Final Crescent Shockwave!"She sent her new attack at him, and he threw it to the side like a child's toy."I will return, brats.You can be sure of that."With that, a black porthole opened, and he flew up into it and it closed.

"I think we have a problem," Artemis said, while Diana and Luna were just stunned."I think we should get back to the Crystal Palace," Diana suggested."I agree," Serena said, putting her hand on her locket and transforming back to Serena from Eternal Sailor Moon."Yeah," the other scouts agreed, transforming back to Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Rini.They all took of running as fast as they could, because it would soon be dark.

Ten minutes later, a very winded group of people arrived at the castle gates.They walked through the courtyard on their way to the palace's front door.They walked into the palace, and they all went to Neo-Queen Serenity's chamber.Rini knocked on the door a and called, "Mommy, Its me and the others!"Serenity opened the door, and invited them inside."What is the problem?" she asked."Well, this is what happened," Serena proceeded to explain.

"Wow," Serenity said."That sounds like how it all started with the Doom Phantom.Except, there is something that I must now tell you.You may want to sit down for this one."Serena and the others proceeded to sit down."This new enemy, is well, more than 300 times stronger than any enemy you have faced before.They are 300 times stronger than all of us put together."Serena would have dropped her jaw to the ground, except for the fact that she frozen in fear."You mean there is no way we can possibly stop them?" Ami asked, almost trembling."Not necessarily."Serena let slight relief creep onto her expression of extreme fear."There is an ancient temple on the moon, underground.When Beryl attacked, it was not harmed because only Queen Serenity knew where it was.Through the Mirror of Time, I was able to watch the entire Silver Millenium of the past.The door to the temple can only be opened by a member of the royal family of the moon.In the temple, you can meld together all of the powers you have had in the past, and the ones that you have now into a single transformation, more powerful than you could ever dream of."The scouts looked at Serena."We are going there, as soon as possible.""So are we," the outer senshi said, coming into the room."Meet the outer senshi," Serenity said."My name is Amara.I am the sailor scout of Uranus.""My name is Michelle, I am the sailor scout of Neptune.""My name is Hotaru.I am the sailor scout of Saturn.""Hotaru!" Rini said and ran up to her and hugged her."It has been so long!" Hotaru replied to her, in utter happiness."How do we get to the temple?" Serena asked."Through the mirror," Serenity said, waving a hand in front of the mirror.An image of an ancient ruin appeared on the mirror.In one place, there were still pillars standing."In the center of that circle of pillars is a door.Through it you will be able to enter the temple.""Thank you," Serena said, walking through the mirror."Don't worry about breathing.The Silver Crystal will protect you," Serenity reassured them as they walked through the mirror. 

"Wow," Serena said.There was a large stone door on the ground there.On it was engraved a crescent moon with a star in the center of the inner part of it.There was also a shape of a hand below it.Serena looked at the door for a second."What the hay?" she said, putting her hand on the hand shape.The door slid into the ground to the right.There was a staircase there, leading into the ground.Serena was the first to go down the staircase.On the walls were engravings of the Silver Millennium.Happiness, fireworks, and all around good times.

"Well now, this is a surprise," Queen Serenity of the past Moon Kingdom said, walking over to her daughter."Mother!" She said, running up to her and embracing her."You're all here," Serenity said, happily."Why are you here?" She asked.Serena's expression went serious."We need your help, mother.A new evil is attacking the earth, and is stronger than we could have ever imagined.""I see.""Neo-Queen Serenity told us that here we could meld together all of our past powers and current powers into a single transformation for each of us.""I can do that!" Serenity said."Put your locket there, and the others put your wands there."They all did what Serenity said.Serenity cited some ancient incantation then, and there was a huge flash of light.Instead of their old wands, there was now a new one.Each senshi's new wand had a colored ball on top of a silver cylinder.The silver cylinder had intricate designs engraved on them.In the colored ball was each person's planetary symbol.Serena's new locket looked different than ever before.It had crystals spiking off of it in sharp points all around.In short, it looked like the crystal Saturn used to have on her uniform."Raise your locket into the air and say Eternal Moon Crisis Power, Make Up.You put your wand into the air and say the name of your planet, then Crystalline Power."

"Eternal Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!" Serena transformed into her new self.The new locket she had was on her bow, as always.On her forehead instead of the crescent moon, there was a crescent moon with a star in the center just like there was on the door to the temple.She had angel wings like she did before, but they were larger wings.Her sailor uniform's basic color was no longer white, but now it was a bluish color. Her boots were no longer red, but now they were black.She had gloves on that came up just past her elbows like before, but now they were navy blue.In her hand she held a new weapon.I looked almost like Sailor Saturn's silence glaive.Instead of its normal shape, there was a golden crescent moon on the top, and the staff part of it was silver.The other senshi could feel her new powers pulsating and flowing around her.

"Mercury Crystalline Power!""Mars Crystalline Power!""Jupiter Crystalline Power!" "Venus Crystalline Power!"The Inner Senshi transformed into their own new selves.Their new uniforms were just like before.The heart that was there when they were their super selves was now gone, though.It was replaced by a star shape in the color of their planetary color, and in the center of it their planetary symbol was there.Their new tiaras no longer had a colored jewel, but now their planetary symbol was there.

"Uranus Crystalline Power!" "Neptune Crystalline Power!" "Saturn Crystalline Power!"With those words, they transformed into their new selves.Their new uniforms were exactly like the inner senshi's.

"This is incredible!" Mercury stated."Look at you guys!You have such great new power!" Serena stated."Go look in a mirror," Hotaru stated.Serenity called up a mirror, and Serena looked into it at her new self."Wow! This is incredible!"She looked at her new outfit in awe."I think we should be getting back now," Michelle interrupted."Yeah," Serena agreed as she put her hand on her locket and her uniform and kantana disappeared.She walked over to her mother."Thank you mother," she said embracing her mother.She let go of the embrace and walked back to the mirror. "Goodbye!I'll be back!"With that, they all gave their goodbyes and walked through the mirror.

Back at the palace, Serenity moved as they came through the mirror."Those are some incredible new transformations.""We are more powerful than ever.I can feel it!" Serena stated.Just then her mother came running into the room."Serena, there is a monster attacking the people in the park again!""Not again!" Serena said, looking more than slightly annoyed."Can we use the mirror?" She asked."Go ahead."She waved her hand over the mirror, and an image appeared on the face of the mirror.They walked into the mirror.

"Take them!While you're at it, take the rest of these people's crystals and star seeds!"Just then, three voices came out of nowhere."Final Crescent Shockwave!""Uranus Star Quake!""Neptune Aqua Comet!"A crescent shape with white energy and water energy streaming around it flew at the monster, and knocked it flying."Who's there?" Mishkah asked, looking around."Over here," eight voices chorused from his right."Not you brats again!"He looked at them."So you've gotten stronger, have you?You are still no match for me!Necron! Get them!"The monster got up and started to run at them."Mercury Crisis Tidal Wave!"Mercury sent a huge ball of water at it.It hit the monster, and it went flying."I hate water!" it screamed."Well in that case take this!Neptune Aqua Comet!"Michelle sent a huge ball of water at the monster, and it stunned it even more.Sailor Moon pointed her kantana at it and shouted"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"The attack hit the monster and destroyed it."That thing was weak.I didn't even have to use my new attack to defeat it.""How did you do that?" Rini asked."I don't know, but somehow I knew that I had used that before."

"Brats!You will pay for that!"Mishkah gathered a ball of energy and sent it flying at the scouts."Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"Sailor Mercury easily deflected the attack."You will have to do better than that!You can't even best our old powers!" Mars taunted."We shall see!"Mishkah gathered another ball, and sent it straight for Sailor Moon, who lifted her kantana and sent it flailing straight back at him.It hit him, and he went flying."I will not be defeated!""Shut up already!" Jupiter shouted at him."Jupiter Oak Evolution!"The attack hit him, and he screamed in agony."I will destroy you yet!""Shut up you worthless fool!" a voice came out of nowhere."Crystal Crisis Flare!"A huge ball of energy hit him, and destroyed him.There were two people standing in the shadows.They stepped out.One was wearing a blue pair of pants with a blue jacket.On the jacket just below his right shoulder was a golden shape, it was a funny shaped star.It was like a smaller golden colored version of Sailor Moon's new locket.The other one had a gray uniform just like the other one, except the small button was a silver color."Who are you?" Jupiter asked, more than slightly confused."My name is Oritsuru.I am the guardian of the crisis power, the only person in existence able to control it.""My name is Orkan.I am the guardian of the starlight power, the only person in existence with the ability to control it.""We are the guardians of the ultimate powers, Crisis and Starlight," they said together."Who ever you are, thanks for destroying him for us."Serena was the first to introduce herself."I am Sailor Moon, from the past.I am Princess of the Moon Kingdom from the past, keeper of the Silver Crystal, and future Neo-Queen Serenity.""That is quite a mouthful," Orkan stated."Yeah," she replied.The rest of the scouts introduced themselves.

"We are here to help you defeat Mischana.""Who, may I ask, is Mischana?" Mercury asked."She is the evil ruler of the Star Kingdom from far away.Her plan is the same as Queen Beryl's was.She has to destroy the Silver Millennium and take control of the Silver Crystal to reach her goal," Oritsuru explained to them."We wish to stay with you from now on, so that we can be of help," Orkan stated."Very well.Then you should know our identities."They put their hands on the buttons on their fuku, and Serena put her hand on her locket.They de-transformed back to their normal selves.The other two put their hands on the buttons on their uniforms, and transformed back into two normal people.

Oritsuru walked through the courtyard in the crystal palace."This place is soooo huge!""Yeah, I noticed," Serena said, running up behind him.His short black hair swayed in the strong breeze.His ice blue eyes looked up into the sky as the weak light from sun came through the clouds.The clouded light formed shadows on his face, and his blue jeans and white tee shirt swayed in the breeze."Hey!" Orkan yelled, running up from across the courtyard.As he got to them, he put his hands on his knees to rest.He was breathing hard."The mage of Starlight should not run out of breath so easily," Oritsuru joked, trying hard not to bust our laughing."We have a _major_ problem!" Orkan said, the urgency in his voice evident.Just as he had finished saying that, the sky went black.The clouds parted, and a new moon was floating next to the normal one!A huge face appeared on the face of it."Mages of Starlight and Crisis!Come out now and give me your powers or I will annihilate this entire planet!This is your one and only chance!Come or I will release my full power!"A huge bolt of black energy bolted from the new moon, and a huge obsidian palace exactly like the crystal palace rose from out of the grounds in the distance.It was exactly like it in most ways, except for the fact that it was black and just, well, plain evil."This is more than a _major_ problem!Lets go back to the palace and get the others!" Serena said, with both fear and anger in her eyes.They ran back into the palace.

"I thought this might happen," Neo-Queen Serenity stated, face grim."We have no other alternative.You must transform and go to the palace and defeat Mischana.She has the power to release the Lord of Darkness now.If she releases him, we are all doomed.""Right."Serena and the scouts reached into their pockets, purses, etc. and the two guardians took out the small star button.Just then, Trista came out of nowhere. "I think you may need my help.""Thanks," Serena said.Then, eleven shouts could be heard throughout the palace.

**_"Mercury Crystalline Power!"_**

**_"Mars Crystalline Power!"_**

**_  
"Jupiter Crystalline Power"!_**

**_ _**

**_"Venus Crystalline Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Saturn Crystalline Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Uranus Crystalline Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Neptune Crystalline Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Crisis Guardian Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Starlight Guardian Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Moon Eternal Crisis!"_**

**_ _**

Then all together, they shouted "MAKE UP!"They transformed into their empowered selves in flashes and blazes of light."I can get you to about 100 meters away from her palace.Her evil is too strong for the mirror to penetrate any further."She waved her hand over the mirror, and the scouts and the guardians stepped through.

A huge mirror appeared approximately 100 meters from the Dark Crystal Palace.Eleven people stepped out of it."This is going to be the toughest fight planet power has ever faced.We can't lose, we just can't," Sailor Moon said, staring at the crystal palace, her kantana gleaming in the light of the Dark Crystal Palace."Lets go."Oritsuru walked towards the palace."I think we can bust a hole through," Jupiter said."Jupiter Lightning Crush!""Neptune Aqua Comet!""Uranus Sky Quake!""Venus Star Shock!""Mars Flaming Supernova!"The attacks combined, and Sailor Moon sent one of her Moon Gorgeous Meditation attacks into it and it busted through the wall.They stepped through the hole. 

"Moon Tiara Action!"Rini threw her tiara over Oritsuru's head, and it blew apart a monster that was coming down to take him by surprise."Thanks Mini Moon," he said, picking up her tiara that had landed on the ground and returning it to her."Don't mention it."They continued through the doors of the palace, and on into it.

After about three hours of wandering and destroying monsters, they finally reached the huge double doors that lead into Mischana's chambers.It had a huge, black eight-pointed star on it, and two obsidian handles.The door itself was made of diamond.The scouts walked up to the chamber's door."Ready, guys?" Sailor Moon asked."Ready as we'll ever be,"She put one hand on one of the handles, and Oritsuru on the other.They looked at each other, and nodded.They pulled the two doors open., and they all stepped inside.

"Ahh, so the mages are here," Mischana stated."And the annoying sailor brats!"She was sitting in a huge obsidian throne, with designs carved into it.The carvings had been filled with gold, so it looked painted with gold.Mischana herself had a blood red dress on.Her blood red eyes stared at them.Her husband sat next to her.He was wearing a black tux.He sat in a throne to the right of Mischana's and the throne was identical to hers.He stood up."Give us your powers, and we will let you go and enjoy you last moments on this planet.Don't and we will destroy you here and now.Your choice.""I am sure I speak for everyone here, when I say GO TO HELL!" Orkan said, stepping up to them.Mischana's husband, Moruku, pointed to a pair of double doors on the far wall, and they flew open."The Lord of Darkness is already awakened.You don't stand a chance.""Maybe so, but I will fight to the bitter end to protect my people!" Sailor Moon said, stepping forward.Moruku floated up and he stared down at them."Suit yourselves."He sent a blest of negative energy at them, and Sailor Moon readied herself."Final Crescent Shockwave!"The crescent moon shaped energy blasted at his negative energy, and when the attacks hit, they both dissipated."You will not win!" He yelled."I will not give up!Silver Crystal Power Kiss!"He sent another bolt of energy at her, but her attack went straight through it, and he crossed his arms as the attack hit him to protect himself.He came flying down at her.Her locket glowed brightly and the Silver Crystal appeared in her hands.A bright light enveloped the two of them.

"You have to stop this now!" She yelled at Moruku as he charged at her.She held the crystal up, and he stopped dead in his tracks.He stared down at her, and she stared at him.The crystal flashed brightly."What am…..I…doing?" He asked."Aha!So you were brainwashed!" Serena said."Yeah.I can't believe what I was trying to do!"The light faded, and he floated down to the ground."You can't destroy Mischana.She is my wife, and I love her very much.""Relax, if there is a way to save her too, then we will find it.""What is this?" Mischana said, standing up.She glared at them in anger.

"You have to stop this!" Moruku yelled at his wife."Stop what?What we have been trying to do for years now?Traitor!"With those words, she sent a huge bolt of energy at him, and he barely dodged it."Stop it!He doesn't have the power to fight back!" Sailor Moon yelled.Mischana sent a bolt of energy at her, but Oritsuru jumped in front of it and took the attack instead of her.He fell to the ground, badly hurt."Oritsuru!No!"She said, running over to where he was laying on the ground."No," she said, tears trickling down her cheek."You……have…..to…….stop…..her………." he said, this and his voice trailed off and he lost consciousness.

"You are going to pay for that!" Sailor Moon said standing up.The symbol on her forehead faded, and a normal crescent moon replaced it.Her fuku disappeared and was replaced by her princess's gown.The Silver Crystal appeared in her hands."You think you can stand up to me?" Mischana laughed."Lord of Darkness!Let your energy flow fully into me and give me the unimaginable power that is you!"A huge force of dark energy flowed through the room and into Mischana, and she glowed with a bright light.Her form began to grow.She grew tall and the palace around them disappeared.She was standing there, and she looked remarkably like Queen Beryl when she had fused with Empress Metallia.She had, like Beryl, blue skin.The red dress she wore was exactly like hers.In short, she was Beryl with a new name."You will not defeat me this time Moon brat!"That was not the voice of Mischana.It was Beryl's."You!So y_ou_ are the one who possessed them!" Serena yelled."You will pay with you life this time!" Beryl rang out.She gathered her dark energy and then formed into the black lightning.Serena raised the crystal at her.Beryl sent the energy at her, and Serena activated the crystal's power by saying "Moon Eternal Crisis Power!"The two energies clashed.Beryl strained to put out more energy.The crystal glowed brighter and stronger as Serena strained."I will not let you win!"Then, the other scouts stood up, and ten shouts were heard throughout the world:

**_ _**

**_"Mercury Crystalline Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Mars Crystalline Power!"_**

**_  
"Jupiter Crystalline Power"!_**

**_ _**

**_"Venus Crystalline Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Saturn Crystalline Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Uranus Crystalline Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Neptune Crystalline Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Crisis Guardian Power!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Starlight Guardian Power!"_**

**_ _**

With that, a huge amount of energy flowed into Serena and the Silver Crystal.Serena looked up at Beryl."Silver Crystal, rid Mischana's body of Queen Beryl's spirit and destroy the evil in her!**_Moon Eternal Crisis Power!_**"The energy gathered faster then, and sent a huge ball of energy at the Beryl/Mischana combination."No!Not again!" Beryl shouted, pushing more energy at the ball, but it didn't even slow it down.It over took her as she screamed.

Moruku ran up to his wife's unconscious form on the ground.He picked her head and shoulders up off of the ground and cradled her in his lap, saying over and over again, "Please don't die, I need you to stay with me, please stay with me!"After he said this about three times, she opened her eyes, and looked up at him.They were no longer that evil red color, but now their bright green color that Moruku had so loved.She managed to stand up.She looked around her, and saw Serena's form on the ground."Oh no!"She ran over to her.She knelt down beside her, and felt her wrist.There was a pulse, and she was breathing.She was pale and looked comatose."We need to get her back to the crystal palace, now!" Mischana said.

Six hours later, they were all in the waiting room of the emergency medical unit of the hospital.Serena looked out of the double doors, and then pushed them open.She said then, "Why the long faces guys?" they all looked up at her in disbelief. "Come on, did you think that I would let my future die that easily?"Mischana ran up to her and embraced her in a hug."Thank you.Thank you so much.Now our kingdom can return to its rightful order."

"Thank you so much,"Mischana said, as she was starting to glow with a slight light."Our kingdom will soon return to order, thanks to you," Oritsuru said."Now we can peacefully return home now that the fighting has stopped," Orkan said."Goodbye, friends, we will never forget what you have done for us!"With Moruku's last words, they all turned into balls of light and flew up towards the second moon."Goodbye!" all of the scouts chorused together.

"Well, I'm glad that's over.Maybe we can just be normal kids for at least a month this time.""Yeah."There had been a tearful goodbye only hours before as they had returned to their rightful home.All they had just done ran through their minds.They all had a sense of well being.They all felt like nothing in the universe or any other universe could even touch them.Soon all was normal in the scout's houses again.Their families had found out long ago about them being Sailor Scouts.The families of the scouts all felt safer, knowing that their brave daughters and sisters would be there to protect them should evil rise again.That is the promise of good, which shall always triumph over evil.

## The End

So, what did you think?I would much appreciate it if you would review my story and let me know!If you have any questions or comments, you can email me at [comedian900@hotmail.com][1].Also, I am toying with the idea of writing a sequel.Lemme know your ideas on that too!By the way, If you want to see the symbol on the temple of serenity's door, [click here][2], or the new symbol for Sailor Moon's forehead, [click here][3].

~*~Starlight Boy~*~

   [1]: mailto:comedian900@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/crystalstarcrisis/templeofserenity.bmp
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/crystalstarcrisis/smforehead.bmp



End file.
